best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"I'm Still Standing" by Elton John
"I'm Still Standing" is a song by English singer, songwriter, pianist, and composer Elton John. It was released on July 3, 1983, as the second single for his 17th studio album Too Low for Zero. John said this was "my reaction to still being relevant and successful in the early 1980s, post-punk and with the New Romantics creeping in." Lyrics You could never know what it's like Your blood, like winter, freezes just like ice And there's a cold, lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use And did you think this fool could never win? Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way And if you need to know while I'm still standing You just fade away Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did? Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid And I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) Once, I never coulda hoped to win You starting down the road, leaving me again The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus, you'd be a clown by now You know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid And I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) Break Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did? Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid And I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm still standing (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why It Rocks # Nice music video. # The song about how you can still stand strong even when a former lover leaves you, which is a great message to send to listeners who have had to deal with heartbreak and/or breakup. # The lyrics are very clever # Dianna Agron & Kevin McHale made a cover of this song on TV show glee. # Taron Egerton made an awesome cover in the 2016 film Sing! # This version of the video serves as the ending to the 2019 biopic Rocketman, with Taron Egerton (portraying John) rotoscoped in to recreate memorable scenes from the original music video. The Only Bad Quality # The song's single cover is very badly made with lots of compression artefacts. Video Category:1980s Category:Elton John Songs Category:Rock Category:Rock and roll Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with Good Message Category:New wave